


Prinzessin Striege

by ThirstyForRed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: I wrote this as my exercise in Präteritum during German B2 classes. We were supposed to write a short fairy-tale like story and I figured out I can hit two birds with one stone and make my Märchen fit with the Cursed Ones prompt for oxenfurt-archives Saovine Fanfiction Event.
Relationships: Roderick de Wett/Adda Biała | Adda the White
Kudos: 1





	Prinzessin Striege

**Author's Note:**

> Ich lerne immer noch Deutsch, so entschuldige mich für alle Fehler T.T

Es was einmal eine Prinzessin, Adda. Ihre Vater war der König von Temerien und er hatte viele Feinde, die die Prinzessin mit dem Bann belegten. Jede Nacht veränderte die Adda, sie war kein schönes Mädchen mehr, sondern in mörderisches Monstrum, eine Striege. Sie jagte wild Tiere in dem Wald und Menschen die in Dunkeln noch auf der Strassen waren. Der König liebte seine Tochter so sehr, dass er der Prinzessin zu töten verbot, auch wenn das einfacher war. Aber ein beherzter Ritter, Roderick, hatte eine andere Idee: Er sagte das er einer magischen Anhänger hatte. Er musste "nur" dieser Anhänger an das Monstrum anhängen. Der Ritter brach dem Bann der Prinzessin unde beide, der König and die befreite Adda waren sehr dankbar. Roderick und Adda verliebten sich und dann lebten sie glucklich als König und Königin von Temerien bis zum Ende ihrer Tage.

Leider wusste Adda nie, dass Roderick, beherzter Ritter, verantwortlich fur ihre Bann war.


End file.
